Paint applicator rollers generally are formed of three parts, namely the interior cage or roller, which is rotatably mounted upon the axle portion of the frame or handle wire and which carries the tubular core whose surface forms the actual paint applicator The tubular core with its applicator surface is normally removable from the cage or roller for cleaning or replacement. Normally the cage or roller is rotatably mounted upon the frame axle in such a manner as to prevent disengagement between the two. That is, they form one unit and are handled as one unit. The axle itself extends the full length of the cage which in turn extends the full length of the tubular core.
Examples of this type of paint applicator roller, particularly pertinent to the construction of this application insofar as is known to applicant are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,013 to Messner, issued Apr. 10, 1956, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,210 to Canning, issued May 29, 1956, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,770 to Williams, issued June 25, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,271 to Pharris, issued Feb. 1, 1972, U.S. Pat No. 3,745,624 to Newman, issued July 17, 1973, U.S. Pat No. 3,744.278 to Ashton, issued Nov. 27, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,123 to Pharris issued Apr. 15, 1975.
As can be seen in the above-identified U.S. patents, the overall construction of the applicators are generally similar, but the details vary considerably and frequently relate to attempts to reduce the cost of each of the unit parts and to increase the strengths thereof. Large quantities of such types of applicators are sold through retail stores to individuals painting their own homes and the like and many of these rollers are used for only a short time and then discarded. Hence, it is desirable to make such roller applicators available at the lowest possible cost, yet at an adequate strength to perform its function properly.
The invention herein is directed toward reducing the cost, without sacrificing strength, of both the cage and the frame, while otherwise producing an applicator generally similar in appearance to and functionally equivalent to those of the past.